Conventionally, an RFID tag provided with an RFID inlet having an IC chip and an RFID antenna and capable of wirelessly writing or reading data has been utilized for data management of required data in various fields by attaching the tag to an article of various types and reading and writing various data relating to the article.
However, in a case in which the article is metallic, there is a problem that attaching the RFID tag to the metallic article which come too close to each other may easily cause troubles in data communication. In order to eliminate this problem, a known RFID tag is configured to have a portion thereof for holding the RFID inlet or support folded at a flexed portion and turned away from the remaining part of the tag, whereby the tag is raised like a flag from a metal surface.
However, such an RFID tag may be unstable as it is made of paper and as the flexed portion is not fixed and thus may be unstable in its raised condition. This makes big differences in data communication performance depending on an attachment condition of the RFID tag, and poses a problem in a long term use and an unfavorable environment. Further, as a double-faced tape or the like is used in order to attach the RFID tag to the metallic material, there is also a problem that the RFID tag may not be used for a product having a surface to which fixation using the double-faced tape is difficult.